


Call

by Oparu



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-07
Updated: 2010-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oparu/pseuds/Oparu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Girl's poker night with Teyla, Laura, Jen, Sam and Elizabeth. Significant Sparky and *gasp* women being friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call

**Author's Note:**

> So my little adventure into gift!fic is it's own AU in my head but it really doesn't have to be read that way.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
calm  
---|---  
**Entry tags:** |   
[fic](http://oparu.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [gift!fic](http://oparu.livejournal.com/tag/gift%21fic)  
  
  
_**Fic: Call**_  
**Title: ** Call   
**Recipient: ** [](http://fex-84.livejournal.com/profile)[**fex_84**](http://fex-84.livejournal.com/)  
**Summary: ** Girl's poker night with Teyla, Laura, Jen, Sam and Elizabeth. Significant Sparky and *gasp* women being friends.  
**Note: ** So my little adventure into gift!fic is it's own AU in my head but it really doesn't have to be read that way.

  
"You haven't even touched your drink Elizabeth," Laura teased as she peered over Elizabeth's beer in surprise. "Sick of beer already?"

"Maybe I was just too busy taking all your money," Elizabeth joked as she stacked her poker chips.

"You do seem to be missing important parts of the game," Teyla added as she rocked her infant daughter in her arms. "Elizabeth has much of your money."

"She has a point," Sam said neutrally sipping her own beer. Poker nights had improved since she had joined them because Sam's connections brought them a continuing supply of beer.

Jen hiccuped and eyed her cards. "Ten," she raised as she pushed forward the two red chips. "Colonel- Sam- sorry," she corrected herself as she turned to her boss. "Your bet anyway."

Sam looked at her cards until Elizabeth elbowed her. "No card counting, either geek girl, bet or no bet," she insisted as she munched on her popcorn.

Rubbing her shoulder, Sam reached for Elizabeth's beer and popped off the top with the edge of the table. "I'll see ten and raise you five more," she decided as she tossed the chips in. "Your turn," she mused as she stole some of Elizabeth's popcorn to go with her beer. "I heard John was almost late for his mission this morning. Did you negotiate for a little too much time in bed?"

Laura giggled and reached under the table for another beer. Teyla narrowed her eyes for a moment as Elizabeth passed the bet to her. "He did look a little disconcerted this morning," she added more seriously as she lifted her shawl and tucked the baby beneath it to nurse.

"What are you doing to the poor man?" Laura murmured as she tossed down her cards and folded. "His paperwork is later than usual. Evan-" she caught herself and corrected the slip a little too late. "Major Lorne said--"

"Where did he confide this to you about poor Colonel Sheppard?" Teyla asked as she watched Jen start to giggle. "Was that when Evan was with you in the mess hall yesterday night or in the gym this morning?"

"I saw them both on the south pier last night on my way home from medical," Jen joined Teyla and smirked over her cards. "The major's hair was a little messed up."

"See at least you don't have to worry about that with John," Sam commented dryly as Laura tossed her beer cap at Jen. "His hair hides everything."

Shaking her head as she started to blush, Elizabeth tossed in two blue chips. "Twenty to you, Teyla" she said trying to bring the topic of conversation back to the game.

"I fold," Teyla answered as she neatly tossed in her cards. "I believe the saying is 'too rich for my blood'."

"How's the munchkin?" Laura asked as she reached for a baby bootie and stroked it with one finger. "I swear she's the least annoying baby I've ever met."

"Charin is well tempered," Teyla accepted gratefully as Jen folded as well and left Elizabeth and Sam with a large pile of chips between them. "I believe her namesake serves her well."

"Who are you named after?" Sam asked Elizabeth as she raised the bet to thirty, putting well over a hundred dollars in the middle.

"Me?" Elizabeth raised her eyebrows and bit her lip. "Queen Elizabeth I believe."

"First or second?" Sam teased as she stacked and restacked her chips.

"Whoever was better at poker," Elizabeth quipped back as she pushed in her entire stack of blue chips. "Sixty," she murmured proudly.

"Sixty?" Sam retorted as she reached for her red chips and counted them all with exaggerated care. "Here's your sixty and eighty more."

"Eighty," Elizabeth repeated as she pushed her chips in. "You might want to double check my counting, but I think that's eighty and enough more to clean you out."

Laughing as she stared at the three chips she had left, Sam stared her down. "All three of my little white ones?"

"Yes," Elizabeth answered proudly resting her cards on the table. "Unless of course, you want to keep them for sentimental value?"

Laura pulled her feet up into her chair and waited in anticipation. Turning to Teyla, she pushed over one of her chips as a side bet. "Sam's bluffing," she suggested in a whisper.

"Why would she be counting cards if she bluffed?" Jen asked over Teyla's shoulder.

"Perhaps they both are," Teyla mused thoughtfully as she held up two of her chips towards Jen and Laura. "I believe that is the case."

Sam and Elizabeth remained staring at each other while Sam pushed forward the last three chips. "If you win, you get it all," she remarked as her eyes twinkled. "Trying to win the city back?"

"Do you have any idea how much paperwork the head of the city has to do?" Elizabeth teased back as she nodded towards Sam's cards. "Flip 'em up, Colonel," she ordered as she toyed with a piece of her hair.

Sam nodded without breaking her gaze. When all her cards were facing upwards, she had three queens.

Laura shook her head in disgust and pushed her chips towards Jen and Teyla. "Hopeless," she murmured.

Elizabeth's face was still and unreadable and she reached for her own cards.

"She doesn't have it," Laura insisted as she paused with popcorn in front of her lips.

"She may have been bluffing," Teyla admitted smiling secretly.

Jen just looked back and forth waiting for someone to move. Resting her chin on her hands, Sam waited as Elizabeth flipped over her first card.

Three of hearts, five of hearts, jack of hearts, nine of hearts--

Pausing at the end, Elizabeth started to push the pile of chips towards Sam before the other woman reached for the last card.

"I told you she didn't have it," Laura chortled as she opened another beer.

Jen bit her lip and stared at the last card. "Maybe she does," she hoped shyly.

Teyla shifted her daughter up to her shoulder and watched silently as Sam flipped over the last card.

"Should have known not to challenge you today," Sam murmured as she flipped up the two of hearts. "You only had less a than one percent chance of having it," she finished as she shook her head. "Well done."

"I thought you'd gotten the full house," Elizabeth admitted shyly as she pulled in the mass of chips.

"Missed it on the draw," Sam explained as she put two of the empty beer bottles on the table and reached underneath for a new one. "Maybe next week."

"Tuesday again?" Jen asked as she counted what she had left and looked over the win-loss sheet.

"Rodney has offered to baby-sit for me," Teyla said using one hand to put the chips back into their box. "He wishes to have more opportunities to interact with Charin."

"He likes babies?" Laura asked incredulously nearly spitting out her beer. "Since when?"

"I believe Madison has had an effect on him," Teyla supposed as she neatly arranged the chips. "He regrets not spending more time with her while she was young. He can actually be quite patient."

"Maybe you should ask him to let John help him," Sam quipped under her breath as she looked over Jen's shoulder at the running tally. "You're up twenty-seven dollars now and the woman to beat," she taunted Elizabeth. "You knocked off Laura."

"Forgive me, ma'am," Laura begged sarcastically as she circled behind her and punched her shoulder lightly. "But, some of us don't get that 'I have a PhD' bonus and kind of need the extra cash."

"It's not much of a bonus," Sam joked as she reached for some the chocolates on the side table. She headed for the balcony to look out over the city.

Smiling graciously, Elizabeth left her chair and headed for the railing at the edge of the balcony next to Sam. Laura was still stunned that Rodney willingly wanted to spend time with a baby and was grilling Teyla as Jen held her. "Do you still miss the SGC?" she asked softly draping her hands over the metal.

"Do you mean Jack?" Sam asked as she licked melted chocolate from her fingers.

"It's hard to be in a new place, new people, new situations," Elizabeth mused thoughtfully. "Without Daniel I would have been very lonely at the SGC."

"I was--" Sam stopped and sighed before she met Elizabeth's eyes.

"Jack," Elizabeth nodded thoughtfully remembering how much she'd agonized over her decisions then. "I meant to thank you, for getting him on our side."

"He's actually a pushover," Sam teased with a grin. "He's pretty excited about the whole thing. Somethings, babies really- and fishing- get him all giddy."

"Giddy?" Elizabeth repeated as she shook her head and started to giggle. "He had John terrified this morning."

"Poor John's been jumpy all day," Sam reminded her as she stared out at the endless sea. "Showed up late, couldn't focus, I eventually sent him out to survey the south pole." When she saw the soft disappointment on Elizabeth's face she immediately added; "He'll be back by dinner. I just thought he might need a little time to think."

"It's less hasty than it sounds," Elizabeth tried to reassure her but ended up giving away the hesitancy that plagued her. "We've talked about it before. We only need one room. The IOA will have more to fight if we're united. It's a step towards colonization, permanent settlement--"

"I think you're supposed to say you love him," Sam teased as she urned around to lean back against the railing. "That you can't live without him, or that your mother's going to hunt him down with a shotgun for getting you knocked up, or he proposed in such a lovely romantic way you couldn't say no."

"There was a song," Elizabeth admitted speaking almost into her hand as she sighed and tried to picture her mother with a shotgun. "He wrote me a song," she continued as her eyes involuntarily teared up. "He sat there, when he was done and looked up at me. No one has ever looked at me like that."

"Jack's a romantic," Sam explained as she handed over a paper napkin for Elizabeth's eyes. "But he'll just die when I tell him about the song," she chuckled as she slipped a little closer. "He already can't wait to scare the daddy pants off John."

"He said 'daddy pants'?" Elizabeth wondered incredulously holding on to Sam's hand.

"Did I mention he really likes babies?" Sam teased as Elizabeth started to laugh with her. "I mean, really likes them more than he could possibly admit and save face."

"But you two don't?" Elizabeth bit her lip as soon as she started the question. She still had her mother's warnings ringing in her head. There were some questions that were difficult to ask another woman.

"Not yet," Sam shrugged and looked away before she managed to smile. "Maybe someday. I'm sure I'll have a lot of opportunities to practice, right?"

"As long as you're volunteering," Elizabeth started to tease as she pretended to feel her pockets for a piece of paper. "I should get that in writing."

"I'm happy for you," Sam toasted her with her beer bottle. "I really am."

"Thanks," Elizabeth said through a tentative smile. "I would very much like to be happy," she revealed shyly. "It all sounds wonderful, like it's happening to someone else and I guess, I mean, I know I--"

Sam's arms were stronger than Elizabeth expected and her gasp of surprise faded into the other woman's shoulder. Sam held her when her breath caught in her throat. They'd been circling the idea that they were actually close for a few weeks; now that the initial shock of trying to work together had worn off, they could give in. Elizabeth let herself sigh and kept her eyes down.

"You'll be happy," Sam insisted fiercely into her ear.

Elizabeth nodded slowly and that motion of her head was all she needed to say.


End file.
